Origin of Envy
by Chris Bok Choy
Summary: The story of how Envy came to be, including the death of the previous Envy himself! WARNING! Envy Fangirls out there might cry a bit...


Kai: Hello hello! This is our one shot story. Our very first one too.

Yui: We're doing this because of the lack of inspiration for our other current popular stories. (Our earlier ones sucked, so don't bother reading them)

Kai: Anyway, lets get on with the story!

Yui: Oh and by the way, we are not using the original FMA anime storyline. So no, Envy was not Hohenhiem's son.

WARNING! THE STORY IS VERY SAD AND HEARTBREAKING. JUST TO GIVE ALL THE SENSITIVE FANGIRLS OUT THERE WHO LOVE ENVY A HEADS UP.

~Amestris, 400 years before Edward Elric's State Alchemist Assessment~

The grass was soft and tickled Envian's bare feet as he stood in the village green, the breeze blowing through his long, black hair, the ponytail blowing out from behind him as if it were a banner blowing in the cool spring wind. His curtain of hair shifted and blew into his face, caressing his cheek. The villagers always disapproved of his long hair, but he always ignored them.

He smiled and waved to the various people starring at the strange child, happy and filled with anticipation of the day, for today was the annual resembol spring fair, filled with merchants and peddlers and food vendors, all sorts of fun things. Already he could see the stalls being set up, the games and attractions taking shape. Envian just simply couldn't wait for the attractions. The fair opened to the public at noon, however Envian was here a few hours early to watch them. Also, he liked the lack of the civilians today. He disliked the strange looks they gave him.

Finished playing in the soft grass, Envian headed to his home, the farm on the edge of town. It was owned by Rowan Bradford, who also had a forge at the side. Rowan worked as a part-time blacksmith, and also tended his crops. He always grew much more than he needed, so he stored a little extra, and then donated the extra to the poor families that lived in the village. Rowan was very generous, and gained the respect of everyone in the town. You could depend on Rowan.

Strange it was, that 12 years ago, on a cold, rainy, winter night, when closing his smithy for the night, he found a small black haired boy unconscious by the road, dying of starvation. Rowan took the boy in and treated him, then raised him as his own son. Rowan himself wasn't a romanticist, and so thus, he didn't have a wife. But having a son, well, Rowan was good at that. Envian had grown up to be a responsible, young man, now at the age of 18. Despite being discriminated for his strange, bold black hair, everyone liked Envian. They liked his playfulness, his way with children; almost every child adored him. They loved his mischievousness, his rebellious streak, and his strange fashion sense. He liked wearing shirts revealing his midriff and keeping his hair long. Rowan occacionally made him dress normally, to "keep the peace", but never said anything about his hair.

Envian's physical features were very strange, making him seem even more foreign in the town. His black hair was one thing, but his pale skin just simply stood out amongst the tanned farmer man he lived with. His body was another thing as well. Despite being able to eat more than any man in the village, Envian's body was slim, flawless, almost feminine in its appearance. From behind, he was easily mistaken for a girl. Many a time a drunken man would slap his posterior and attempt to flirt to end up on the ground with a bloody nose. Envian was strong for one so thin, and further more, he was fast, agile, and clever. No one could match Envian at any recreational sport, whether it be swimming, hunting, or arm wrestling. Well, no one but Rowan of course. Rowan taught him his craft.

However, despite all this, the townspeople grew used to Envian's strange appearance. They grew used to his graceful body, his radiant smile, his outstanding manners and his foreign appearance. The one thing that they never got used to, and perhaps never would?

His eye.

Rowan found the boy, shuddering and unconscious face down in the mud. Picking the boy up and flipping him over to let the boy breathe, Rowan was shocked to discover that one of the boys eyes, was wide open.

And bright purple.

The townspeople at this time spread rumors like wildfire. One man said the boy was the spawn of the devil. Another said the boy's eye was cursed. A maid said the boy was given his eye as a gift from the lord. Either way, the boy was different.

His other eye was perfectly fine, a pretty shade of brown. But the other boy's eye, the one now covered by a curtain of hair, it was just too strange to absorb.

Anyhow, as Envian was walking down the road to his fathers farm and forge, he was totally unaware of the old woman watching him from across the green, her hands rubbing a deck of cards. As he disappeared down the road, she shook her head and left.

~Rowan's Farm~

"Hi father!" Envian cheerfully called out to the man hammering metal in the heat of the forge. The man glanced up, nodded and smiled, and went back to his work. Envian walked to the forge, whistling a tune. Peering at the glaring hot metal, he asked "Whatcha making?"

His father dipped the metal into a barrel of water, steam bursting out from the opening, then pulled it out, examining his work. "Mr. Ferguerson, the general store owner, he needs a present to give to his son for his 21st birthday." Rowan replied. Rowan peered at a suspicious line, but it was just a hammer mark. "It's a dagger."

Envian looked at the weapon. The iron was well forged, small circular hammer marks embedded in the blade. Where the handle was to be was a long metal stick, too narrow to be the actual handle. Envian knew that a hand made of polished bone would be made, and then fitted on later. It was a good knife.

"Father?" Envian began, but Rowan cut him off.

"I already know. And yes, you may go to the fair." Rowan said, smiling.

"Really?" Envian was ecstatic. "You'll let me go?"

"I already said yes didn't i?" Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"Yayyy! ^^" Envian ran over to their black cat (also rescued and taken in by Rowan) "Did you hear that Runa? I get to go to the fair!" he took the cat up in his arms and nuzzled it's black fur, smiling. Runa purred, and fluffed up her fur, and meowed.

Rowan rolled his eyes and held out a small cloth bag. "Here, your going to need some money if your going to buy anything nice." Envian nearly died of happiness. This was the best day of his life! Pouring out the coins and counting the money, he realized how well Rowan knew him. Counting 760 cens, he gasped. "Father! This is so much money!" (remember, everything was wayyyyy cheaper back then. 20 years ago, you could buy a pepsi for 5 cents!)

Rowan grinned. "It's all worth it. Just go and enjoy yourself. It's noon, so-"

Envian was already off and running, Runa draped over his shoulders.

~At the Spring Fair~

"Wow….it's so pretty!" Envian held up a silver pendant of a winged serpent swallowing it's own tail with a hexagram in the center. It glittered in the sun, and drew his eye. The stallkeeper noticed him and came over, smiling. "You have a unique taste! That, my friend, is a pendant of the ouroboros!"

Envian frowned. "Ourobo-wha?"

The stallkeeper laughed. "Ouroboros, the winged serpent that consumes itself. It symbolizes immortality." He peered at Envian. "I fits you. You both are unique, one of a kind."

Envian really wanted the pendant. "So….how much for it?"

The stallkeeper smiled. "Seeing your so well suited to it, ill give it to you for free. Honestly, no one else likes it, it just gives them a strange feeling. So getting it off my hands is fine. Take it." He held it out to Envian.

Envian took the pendant from the man, and was struck by a strange feeling, one that felt as if he had just achevied something monumental. He thanked the man, and put it on.

Looking for something interesting to do, he spotted an old woman with a deck of cards at a booth that read "YOUR PURPOSE REVEALED. Fortune Telling." He walked over, and greeted the woman politely. "Hello. I'd like to get my fortune told please."

The woman looked at him with amusement. "Really? Interesting. Very well then, I use a method of fortune telling known as Tarot. Do you know what it is?"

Envian was stumped. "Uhh….im sorry, I don't know."

The woman smiled. "That's quite alright. Ill just tell your fortune." Suddenly, with incredible speed remarkable for her age, she slammed the deck of cards down on the table with incredible force. Shuffling the cards with inhuman speed and skill, the deck was undoubtedly shuffled compleatley. Drawing one card, she lay it face down on the table. Then drawing another and doing the same. She repeated this process three more times, until there were 5 cards face down.

Finished with the ritual, she looked up. "Are you ready? I must warn you, these cards do not lie. If there is death and tragedy, then so be it. I have no control over what your destiny is."

Envian nodded. "I am ready."

The old woman nodded in return. "So we begin."

She flipped the first card over, which had a man and woman with and angel above them. "Hmm….the lovers. You shall meet one you love, and she shall be what you cherish most."

She flipped the second card, which had a man whose body was grasped by demons. Flames burned his torso and legs, while he held his arms above his head only to have them grasped by the devil himself. "The Curse. A terrible task or plight will be placed upon your shoulders."

Envian stiffened.

She turned the third, a card which had a skeleton holding a scythe. "Death." She murmured. "Always a bad card."

Then the fourth. It was a card with a beast with bull's horns and an upside-down pentagram upon it's forehead with flames surrounding it. "The Devil…." The woman trailed off. "This is strange. I've never seen such bad cards come together like this." She smiled slightly. "Im almost scared to turn over the last card."

Envian was stock still. He didn't like where this was going.

The fifth card was turned, and upon it was….

Nothing. The card was blank.

The woman was confused. "What? Theres no blank card in tarot, and I didn't put it there." She was frantic, counting the cards. Counting them, she realized one was missing.

"Justice. We're missing justice." She said.

Envian was shaken. Getting up shakily, he asked her "Can you tell me my fortune?"

The woman shook her head. "Im afraid to. Im sorry."

Envian attempted to pay her, but she said "The tragedy is bad enough." So he left in search of something to cheer him up.

"Hi Envian!" a beautiful girl with brown hair and a radiant eyes walked up to him and smiled.

"H-h-hi Samanth-tha…" Envian stuttered. Samantha was beautiful, and he loved her. They both were orphans, and both were close friends for since, well, ever. He just couldn't help being awkward around her. Secretly, Samantha liked him a lot too. Just a little spoiler for you guys. (wink)

"I like your necklace. It's really pretty." She stepped closer to it to examine it. "It definitely fits you too."

Envian (who had regained his balls by now) blushed. "Really? How so?"

Samantha stepped up to him and wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his chest. "Well, to start, it's mysterious and enchanting, like you."

Envian tried not to be aroused. He embraced her, and smiled. This really was the best day ever. "Really?"

She smiled into his shirt. "Really." Then she stood up on her toes and kissed him in the cheek.

He blushed so red it was redder than the red shirt he had on.

"So….do you want to go somewhere….private?" Samantha asked. She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Envian couldn't say no to that. "Sure. Lets go somewhere. Do you know a place?" He tried to sound manly. But of course, he failed.

She smiled, and led him off towards the forest. When they got there, in the thick of the trees, she grinned mischeviously. "Oh my, my blouse's fastener is stuck. Can you pull it open for me?"

~Forest. 1 hour later~

Samantha lay on top of him, naked and sweaty, nestled underneath his chin, breathing heavily. Their clothes in a pile on a stump a little ways off. "Thanks for helping me with my blouse, I really appreciate it."

Envian shrugged and smiled. "No problem. Whenever you're bored, restless or whatever, please, literally, anytime." He hugged her, cradling her against his body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in the lips and shoving her tongue in his mouth. He responded by entwining his tongue with hers. They made out a little, then got up and got dressed, a red glow lighting the sky.

Envian looked towards the sky. "Look, the sun is setting beautifully for us." He said, hugging her close.

Samantha frowned. The suns not setting, its over there. It's still 4:00."

Envian's smile disappeared. "Then whats that?"

They ran towards the town, gasping and heaving for air (They just had sex, so no duh they're tired.) and running as fast as they could until finally, bursting from the edge of the trees they arrived at the edge of the town.

The whole town was ablaze. Flames engulfed everything and anything, burning the stalls and buildings to blackened shells of what they used to be. Blackened bodies lay everywhere, little bits of metal melted to their skin. Remnants of jewelry worn at the time.

Not 200 meters away, Rowan's farm and forge flared, flames licking and consuming everything. And left on the ground…

Rowan. Dead.

But Rowan's death was not from burning. In fact, his body was untouched by flame. Rather, he died from a massive wound on his chest. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was…

His Eyes.

They were gone.

It was as if someone had gouged his eyes out, or as if he had clawed his eyes out himself.

And standing above him was the old woman. Holding a sword covered in his blood.

Envian stopped. Then he couldn't breathe. Samantha was just shocked at Rowan's death, but Envian, he just couldn't take it. Tears streaming from his eyes he cried "WHY?"

The old woman grinned, and transformed.

The old, lithe hands turned into athletic, powerful tools of death, crooked back into a straight, broad one. And where one second stood and old woman, another stood a young man.

"Aww….is little Envian gonna cry? Pathetic." He spat. "I have you fair warning you pathetic little bitch. I told you your lover, I told you your curse. I told you your dad's death and the coming of the devil. Me." He pointed at himself. "So don't go all 'oh whyy oh whyy?' I gave you fair warning. So stop complain-"

"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!" Envian had picked up an old spade (shovel) and smashed the guy repeatedly in the face. But suddenly, the man's arm popped up and blocked it, his face smashed and bleeding.

"Don't get too cocky now."

Kicking Envian in the chest and flinging him back quite a ways, he chuckled. "My body was created by the power of alchemy, and thus only the power of alchemy can inflict any harm!*" And as he said it, red sparks crackled as his face healed.

Envian lay on his back, chest heaving, the wind knocked out of him. He was about to get up when a groan from his fathers body stopped him. His father stirred, shifting in pain.

The man glanced at the body. "Looks like he needs a finishing blow."

As the man strode over to Rowan's body, Samantha gasped, Rowan's eyes widened, and Envian cried out "NOOOOO!" As the man plunged his arm through Rowan's chest.

Rowan's body convulsed and spasmed, writhing in pain as the light in his eyes dimmed, and faded to black. Blood trickled from his open mouth, and the man, satisfied with the death, pulled his arm out with a "schlock!"

"Father!" Envian cried out loud. Dropping to his knees beside the body of his adoptive father, he sobbed, despair gripping him like a vise. Samantha, who had helped Rowan a few times with the farming had collapsed onto Envian, hugging him and crying.

The man just stood and laughed, as if the murder was a funny movie.

Envian's mind was filled with emotion. Despair, sadness, tradgedy and sorrow clouded his thoughts. But one emotion shined bright and clear through the fog of confusion:

Hatred. He would've- no, he would, no, he WILL kill this man.

Rising to his feet, trembling with the effort, he stumbled toward the man. The man (Who by now we all know was the previous Envy) just rolled his eyes and said: "Ready for more beating, queer boy?"

He spoke too soon. Envian's fist slammed hard into his face. The man staggered back, surprised at the force of the punch. The punch, fueled by anger, driven by revenge, slammed him back a good 4 feet. However, being a normal human, he was not fast enough to dodge the counterblow, which landed square into his chest. Envy's foot (The former Envy, not Envian) smashed Envian so hard, Envian actually heard his ribs crack, one by one, until it felt like his chest had caught on fire. Slamming into a toolshed, he shattered his arm as he landed into the hard wooden wall. Collapsing onto the ground, Envian blacked out.

As Envy walked up to the sobbing, trembling girl, he grinned, and pulled his sword. He grinned wider as she glanced at him, eyes widening at realizing that right here, after witnessing such carnage, after her best friend, no, her love of her life lost everything, she was going to die.

Envian regained consciousness, slumping forward to lay on the ground on his stomach, eyes widening when he saw the man raise his blade…

And plunged it deep into Samantha's chest.

It slid in, smooth and silent, as if he were sheathing it into a velvet scabbard, steel meeting flesh in a silent reconciliation.

And at that moment, the drops of blood falling to the earth, her body slumping forth, Envian went truly mad. A surge of insane energy flowed through his body.

Rising powerfully to his feet, rushing at the man, he grabbed the spade, now broken and little more than a long sharp stick…

And slammed it home right directly into the mans chest.

And the man glanced down at it.

And laughed.

"So…..getting careless again?" the man remarked. His arm shot out, palm smashing into Envian's jaw. Flinging him back 20 yards, he gripped the shaft of the broken spade and pulled it out, grimacing. The red sparks flew again, healing his wound. But this time, the wound healed slower than previously. In fact, even the man was slightly shocked that his regenerative powers were dying out on him. The wound healed compleatley in 15 seconds, compared to the previous 4.

Envian smirked bitterly. "Looks like your slowing down old timer. How old are you? A hundred? You don't look a day over twenty-one."

Envy grinned. "four-hundred and sixty three years of life does that to you."

Envian suddenly got an idea. "So if your powers of regeneration are dying out…"

"Oh shit." Envy realized where he was going.

Envian smiled a really creepy smile. "Looks like you're not immortal anymore."

"Envy!"

Both heads turned.

A beautiful woman wearing a black dress and gloves that went almost up to her shoulders walked into view of the burning light cast by the flame. She was glaring at Envy.

"Honestly! You leave without warning and without permission, then you cause commotion everywhere and almost expose us. What's wrong with you? Father is tired of it." She shook her head. "It's a shame. But at least…"

Flinging her arm out, her gloved fingers elongated at stabbed Envy in the neck. Walking up to him, she grabbed him by the face.

"L-L-Lust….stop, this isn't necessary! Ill behave! I promise!" Envy begged. But she gripped him hard, and Envy's body glowed. Screaming, Envian watched Envy's body secrete a reddish liquid, which dropped into Lust's palm. It jiggled a bit, then settled.

Envy's body, dead, slumped to the ground. Lust glanced at Envian, and smirked.

"And who is this?" She walked over to him. Leaning forward to whisper in his ear, she spoke "Did you want revenge on him?"

Envian's body shook, trembling. Looking at Samantha's and his father's corpse. His head made he descision for him.

"Yes."

She smiled at him, the kind of smile that freezes one in ones tracks. She grasped his arm, bone shattered and cut, and dropped the fluid into a cut.

Unimaginable pain and horror followed, and if your an Envy Fangirl/boy you would know what it looks like. His body convulsed, spasmed and writhed. Anyone who's seen episode 28 of FMA Brotherhood knows.

And so a new Envy was born, his ponytail disarrayed and splayed out in long strands that ran down to his waist. He later on kept this look, reminding himself of his loss, and Envying those who loved, who cared, who still had what they cherished most.

Until, that is, he came across a state alchemist named Edward Elric.

STORY END

Kai: All done!

Yui: Really? That took forever to finish.

Kai: Wow, im surprised we went through two boxes of tissues.

Yui: That was so sad!

Envy: Umm….what was the point of this?

Kai: To outline your mortal life! **cheerful voice**

Envy: Umm….okay?

Yui: Lets see… two boxes of tissues, four bags of chips, 6 liters of soda, 3 bags of pretzel m&ms and a dozen doughnuts later. Wow….and how much do we weigh?

Kai: Im only 120….

Yui: Im only 90….

Kai & Yui: …

Kai: Cool.


End file.
